Daughter of the Wicked
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero leave their daughter, Annabelle with a young couple who raises her until they finish a mission. 14 years later, they have to find her, because Morrible's on the loose and up to no good. Sorry for the short description, but I can't give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this story when I was on vacation in Sanibel Island, Florida a few weeks ago, and I was hoping to finish switched witches before starting this, but it didn't quite happen. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

It was the middle of the night, and Fiyero and Elphaba had just popped out of a portal on to earth. Elphaba was carefully holding her little 4 month-old daughter Annabelle. "This is the house?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes… it's where the spell led us. Do we really have to leave her?"

Fiyero gently put his hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Fae, it's hard for me too, but we need to do what's best for Annabelle. We can't take her with us on such a dangerous journey." The couple was silent for a few minutes.

Finally, Elphaba carefully put the sleeping baby who was wrapped in a little pink blanket, on the front porch of the house. "Goodbye, little one… I really hope we meet again. I wish you the best of luck." A single tear rolled down Elphaba's cheek, and landed on her daughter's forehead.

The green witch knelt by the baby for so long that finally, Fiyero had to say something. "Fae… we should go back to Oz… we don't want to be seen." He had a pained look on his face. Eventually, Elphaba worked up the strength to open the portal, grab Fiyero's hand and jump in.

The next morning, a young woman came out the door to look around because she had thought she heard a strange sound. She immediately noticed the child, who was crying loudly. She was confused, but she picked up the baby, and found a note tucked in her pink blanket. _Please take care of our little daughter, Annabelle. We have carefully chosen you, and hopefully someday, we will come back for her._

 _-E+F_

The newly-wedded woman called for her husband. "Adrian, come look at this!"

"What is it, Bria?"

"I found… a baby." Bria explained. "Her name is Annabelle, and apparently, we have been chosen to take care of her."

Adrian looked at the note. "This is wonderful news, Bria!" he exclaimed. The young couple had once had a child, but unfortunately, he died soon after birth. They were too terrified to try to have another one.

"We will raise her as our own." Bria said joyfully while rocking Annabelle.

Many years later, Annabelle was 14 years old. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. She was tall, like her mother and she had long, black hair. She had a normal skin color, and she had inherited her father's bright blue eyes, and rounded nose. Her foster parents had kept her true identity a secret and told her that she was actually their child from birth. Elphaba's spell had certainly chosen the correct people to raise their daughter, Bria and Adrian were very kind and they had raised Annabelle as their own.

Annabelle sometimes had feelings that her parents were not her biological parents. Part of it was that she did not look like her 'mother' or father at all. They both had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She had become an avid fan of 'Wicked' the musical. She knew all of the words to all of the songs, and her best friend, Kate was also a fan.

One weekend, Annabelle's 'parents' had exciting news. "Annabelle," her mother said. "Your father and I bought tickets to see wicked this weekend and you can even bring Kate!"

Annabelle looked shocked, and excited. "REALLY!? OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!" she ran to her mother and gave her a big hug then she was off to call Kate and tell her the exciting news.

A few long days later, it was finally Saturday, and the family was on their way to New York City. They didn't like too far away, but they had still booked a hotel room for the night so that they didn't have to drive home at night after the show. Kate had come along with them, and she was just as excited as her friend. "Can you believe we are actually going o see wicked!? I've never seen it in person!" said Kate.

"I know it's so Excitifying!" Annabelle replied.

"You know," Kate commented, "You look like Elphaba."

"You think?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, with the black hair." Kate pointed out.

"Huh, I never thought about it that way before…" Annabelle suddenly felt very oddly homesick. Even though she was with her best friend and parents, she felt like something was missing.

"Hey look everybody, it's a Wicked Billboard!" Annabelle's dad said.

Annabelle looked out the window and saw the sign. "Wow!" she said. For a moment, everything was fine, but suddenly, Annabelle realized that she couldn't take her eyes off the Billboard. It continued for a few seconds, and then she had an odd vision of Elphaba saying something, seemingly to her.

"Hey Anna, what's going on?" Annabelle felt Kate shaking her worriedly.

"Oh… nothing." Annabelle said when she returned to normal.

Little did Annabelle know, Elphaba, her mother was trying to contact her through her mind. And, she was planning to come and find Annabelle later that day. Elphaba needed to find Annabelle, the situation was life…or death.

 **What do you think so far? Pwease review! *does puppy eyes at readers* OH! Also check out my deviant art account, I drew a picture of Elphie, and it's on there. You can also see a picture of what I actually look like, it's my profile picture.** __


	2. Chapter 2

******Welcome back! Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, the action is going to pick up *wink***

"We're here!" Annabelle's dad shouted from the front seat. The family had just arrived at the hotel that they were going to stay at for the night. They had booked 2 rooms, one for Annabelle and Kate, and one for Annabelle's parents.

After they had checked in, Annabelle and Kate went directly to their room. "Hey look! We even get our own coffee maker!" Kate commented.

"I know you're obsessed with coffee, but don't drink too much, we know what happens when you do that!" Annabelle replied.

Kate giggled. Annabelle could have sworn that she heard another laugh, as if someone else was in the room with them.

"We should probably get ready to go to the show." Annabelle pointed out.

"Ehh, not right at this second." Kate said. There was a long awkward pause where everything seemed to freeze. "Aww snap, I just suddenly got hungry, I'm going to go down to the vending machine for a snack."

"Ok, just remember to take the key-card with you." Kate left to get a snack.

For a second, everything was fine, but suddenly, there was a voice calling Annabelle's name. "Annabelle! Can you hear me?" Annabelle was frightened, but stood strong ready for anything.

"Who are you!?" she asked as confidently as she could. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm in the closet. I have no intention of hurting you, but no one can know I'm here except for you." The voice replied.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Annabelle cautiously walked to the closet.

"I will step out if you promise not to scream."

After a long pause, Annabelle said "Alright" while backing away, convinced that there was a murderer hiding away in the closet of her hotel room.

The doorknob turned very slowly, and the door opened revealing a green woman in a long black dress. Annabelle gasped. She stood there with her mouth wide open not knowing what to say.

Elphaba smiled looking at her daughter. "Hello, Annabelle. I've missed you so much." She said calmly.

"I … I don't know what to say! ELPHABA!?"

"We need to talk." Elphaba said hurriedly. She knew that Kate was going to come back, and she had a lot of information she needed to pass on to Annabelle.

"Uh, OK." Elphaba motioned for Annabelle to sit down next to her on one of the full-sized beds.

"This is going to be a huge shock to you, but you are my daughter." Elphaba said. "and, you are 14 years old, your powers are going to come in at any moment."

Annabelle stopped her right there. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second, you mean t tell me that I am your DAUGHTER! That's impossible, I have parents, and they are both right next door."

"I know, Fiyero and I had to leave you with them. We had to go on an extremely dangerous mission, and we couldn't risk losing you."

Annabelle gasped. "You mean, I am the fiyeraba baby!"

"Fiyeraba? What's fiyeraba?" Elphaba asked.

Before Annabelle could answer, Kate knocked at the door. "Anna, I know you said not to forget the card-key, but… I did. Can you let me in please?"

Annabelle shook her head at her friend's blondness, and started going o the door. "Wait! No one can know I'm here!" Elphaba said desperately.

"Don't worry, Kate's my friend. She will be happy to meet you!" Annabelle reassured her.

"No, you can't let her in right now, I have to tell you some things, Annabelle, it's very important! If I don't talk to you now, I don't know when I will get the chance to again, and it might be too late!"

Annabelle stopped and thought about it. "Hey! Annabelle! What are you doing? Let me in!" Kate called from outside the room.

"Hide," Annabelle told Elphaba. "I'll handle Kate." The green woman ran into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Annabelle went to the door and opened it just a little bit. "Hey, Kate! How're you! I hear they have a really nice… uh… pool here and…"

Kate cut her off. "I need to use the bathroom. What's going on, are you hiding something from me? You sound very suspicious."

"NO!" Annabelle said a little too fast. "You know, they have really nice public bathrooms down at the lobby, you should use those instead!" she was panicking , Elphaba was hiding in that bathroom.

"No way, move aside." Annabelle gave up. She ran to the bathroom door before Kate could get there and leaned against it, pretending to play it cool. "Anna, this isn't funny anymore. Now, get out of the way."

Annabelle sighed. "Kate… you can't use that bathroom."

"Then why?" Kate was getting angry.

"Because… uh, the toilet isn't working!" Annabelle replied feeling a little bit ingenious.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Then call room service! Here, I'll go do it."

Annabelle felt relieved for a second, and then realized that if a plumber came in and saw Elphaba, it would be even worse than Kate. "WAIT! You can't do that!" Annabelle yelled way too desperately.

"Anna, something is going on. I can tell. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. PLEASE tell me why you are doing this. It's worrying me."

Annabelle let out a huge breath. "Kate… Elphaba's in that bathroom."

 **OH the suspense! Please review and tell me what you think! Reading without reviewing is not cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate doubled over laughing. "Very funny Annabelle, I know better than to believe that."

Annabelle crossed her arms. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you." She said seriously.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was listening to the entire conversation from the bathroom hoping that it wouldn't come down to this. She wanted to shout to Annabelle "don't let her in! No one can know I'm here."

Kate put her hands on Annabelle shoulders and said, "Anna, I know you love wicked, but Elphaba is fictional. She's not real. You do know that right?"

"Kate, I know it's a shock, but she's probably sitting in that bathroom right now listening to us." said Annabelle. She paused and thought about it for a moment, and then opened the door. Elphaba frantically waved her hands at Annabelle as if to say "No stop, don't do it!" Annabelle smile the Elphaba a reassuringly.

Kate curiously walked into the bathroom and looked inside. She saw green girl looking at her in horror. Kate just stood there with her mouth open at her eyes wide. After the initial shock ended, Kate noticed that Elphaba looked just as horrified as she did. "um… hi!" Kate said awkwardly. "I'm a big fan! Can I have your autograph?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I guess so." Kate continued to fangirl while Elphaba found a pen and paper and signed her name. She gave it to Kate who got very excited. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting Elphaba! But… What are you doing here in our room?"

"I have some urgent news for Annabelle, I hate to say it but you need to leave. She and I need to talk and private."

Kate crossed her arms defiantly. "What ever you have to say to her you can say to me too, we're best friends."

Elphaba sighed, "Look kid, I don't have time for this. You need to leave or something bad's going to happen, to Annabelle, me, and Fiyero."

Kate gasped. "Well now I have to know, if Annabelle is in danger, I'm all ears! And you too, you know how I said I'm a big fan? Well, I am and I'm ready to do anything to help you guys… and Fiyeraba!" she squealed a little after saying that.

Elphaba shook her head in disapproval. "Elphaba, she just wants to help." Annabelle said.

"Alright fine, I'll let her." The green girl replied.

"YAY!" Kate yelled.

"Alright, was get down to business. " Elphaba said. "Annabelle, Morrible was found out that I'm alive, and I have a daughter. We are both in great danger, and Fiyero is too. You need to learn how to use magic quickly to defend yourself."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your Elphaba's daughter?! Why didn't you say so before?" asked Kate.

"Sorry, but I didn't even know myself until just now. While you were out getting a snack, Elphaba told me." Annabelle replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Annabelle, Kate! Was going on in there?" it was Annabelle's father.

 **Before I end the chapter, I have a funny story. I was using windows speech recognition to write this, (I honestly don't think I'll ever do that again! GRR!) And when I wrote the part about Kate saying ' wow! I can't believe I'm meeting Elphaba,' it misheard me and said 'well, I can't believe I'm eating Elphaba!' it gave me a chuckle. Also, sorry for the shortie, but I haven't had all that much time to write recently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a short Hiatus, I'm back. Enjoy the chapter!**

Elphaba jumped up, suddenly alert and prepared for anything. "I have to hide!" she said. The green girl, who knew better than to hide in the bathroom, hid under a bed. Annabelle opened the door.

"Hello… um…" she paused. "Dad" She said uncomfortably knowing that he was not at all her real father. "What brings you to our suite today?" Annabelle asked, not really asking.

"I was wondering what you two were up to in here, I sounded like there was a lot of excitement." He replied.

Kate and Annabelle looked at each other nervously. "Oh, it's nothing, really, we're just really… uh… stoked to see wicked!" she explained.

"Stoked? I like that! I should have known what all the excitement was about, silly me!" Annabelle's dad said.

"Well," said Annabelle, "Life's more painless for the brainless!" her father smiled getting the reference, and then left the girls' room.

Annabelle, Kate, and Elphaba all let out a huge sigh of relief at the same time. Then, unexpectedly, Annabelle's dad shouted "you girls should start getting ready for the show! We need to leave in about half an hour to make sure we have plenty of time to fight the New York city traffic!"

Everyone froze for a second, and then after realizing that everything was fine, Kate and Annabelle both started squeezing. "YAY, We're seeing wicked!" in all of the excitement the tow fangirls had almost forgotten why they were there.

"I have to confess something." Elphaba admitted. "I actually cast a spell to make sure you would become a fan of Wicked Annabelle, so that when I was able to come and find you, you wouldn't freak out too much."

"You did? But how did you know that there just so happened to be a musical about your life!?" Annabelle asked.

Elphaba smirked. "I have my ways."

Annabelle had a sudden realization. "Oh my gosh, am I going to get to go to Oz?"

Elphaba smirked a little more. "Yes, you and Kate." She explained. "After the show, go to the stage door, we'll meet there."

"Really? But, everybody and their brother goes there after the show, they will all see you." Annabelle pointed out.

"Well, the closest portal to Oz… is backstage." Elphaba said.

Annabelle and Kate's eyes got wide. "This just keeps getting better, we get to see wicked, go backstage, and travel to Oz! this is the best day of my life!" Kate yelled.

Elphaba shushed they excited girls. "It won't be as amazing as you think, we will have to sneak around back there, and when we get to Oz, we will be in danger, we actually are already in danger with Morrible in the loose… I am speculating that she may have followed me though the portal to earth. My hope is that we can outfox her by going back to Oz."

"Will we get to meet Fiyero?" asked Annabelle.

Elphaba shook her head at how naïve her daughter was for practically ignoring her speech about the danger. "Yes, yes you will, and Glinda too because Fiyero and I are planning to have her help us."

"Does she know that you two are alive?" Kate asked.

Elphaba sighed. "No, and it's a problem too because she doesn't know that you even exist. She's going to be excited… maybe a little too excited, like you two." She smiled.

"Well, we should really get ready for the show." Annabelle pointed out.

"Hey, uh, do you guys have a spare broom in here? I need some type of transportation to the theater." The 'Wicked' fans giggled.

"No, but you can go raid the janitor's closet if you want." Annabelle replied.

"Good idea!" Elphaba said before going straight for the door.

"Uh… Elphaba." Annabelle started suppressing a laugh.

"What?"

"I wasn't serious, you'll be seen!"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm a master of disguise." Elphaba said mysteriously.

5 minutes after the green witch had left the room, Annabelle and Kate had their dresses on. Annabelle's was emerald green, and Kate's was Galinda pink. Hey had coordinated their outfits to be like Elphaba and Galinda.

"I wonder what happened to Elphaba." Kate thought aloud as the two girls were doing their hair and putting on their makeup.

* * *

A couple of rooms down, Elphaba was lurking. She was waiting for the janitor to leave his closet. The green woman had done a simple spell to temporarily change her clothes and skin color. It would only last a few minutes, and that janitor was taking forever.

Elphaba waited behind a corner in the hall until finally, the janitor took his cart, and left. He made the mistake of leaving the door open, thankfully for Elphaba. She moved quickly, taking the opportunity. She dashed inside the small closet and found a broom. "ahben tahkay ahtum entay ditum entayah!" she chanted. The broom levitated out of her hands slightly.

Elphaba's disguise spell suddenly ran out, and she was back to looking like a witch. _Uh oh, I'm in trouble!_ She thought. The green women rushed out of the closet and (Literally) flew down the hall. "HEY!" she heard the janitor shout behind her. Elphaba frantically knocked at the door, which she had forgotten was locked.

"Let me in!" she yelled. Annabelle heard Elphaba's frantic call, and ran out of the bathroom to open the door for her.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Annabelle pointed out. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

 **Please review and let me know what you think, I know that plenty of you are following and not reviewing. You'll get a virtual cookie! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, today I've got a question for you. Which story would you like me to update next? If you'd like to vote, I recommend typing that up right now, and then reading the chapter. You can also add something after your vote if you don't post the 'review' right away. Thanks! And now for the chapter…**

Annabelle's dad knocked at the door and said "hey girls, we need to leave for the show in about 2 minutes, so finish up any last minute things before we leave!"

"Do you need us to do anything for you Elphaba?" asked Annabelle.

"No… but after the show, make sure your parents don't come with you to the stage door, that way we can just go without having to pull some fancy stunt. Also, I will be in a disguise when you go and find me after the show, you may not recognize me, but I will be looking for you two as you are looking for me."

"OOH! We should come up with a secret code for you to say to us!" Kate excitedly suggested.

Elphaba thought about it or a second. "Ok, how about… um… green?"

"Nah, too boring," said Annabelle, "how about something crazy like… sacapuntas!"

Both Elphaba and Kate were shocked. "Sacapunas!?" they both said at the same time.

"What? It means 'pencil sharpener' in Spanish."Annabelle explained. "It's not weird."

"Um, yeah it's weird!" Kate said.

"Well, maybe just a little." Annabelle admitted.

Annabelle's mom knocked this time. "Girls! Time to go! We don't want to miss Wicked, do we?" she saidplayfully.

"Ok, mom!" Annabelle shouted back. "I almost forgot that we get to see wicked!" she said to Kate grabbing her hands in excitement.

"I know me too! With this whole crazy mission, seeing Wicked totally slipped my mind… SQUEE!" the two best friends jumped around, like the fangirls the were.

"Um, you should probably go." Elphaba pointed out.

"Oh right, c'mon Kate!" Annabelle said. They both skipped out the door in excitement, and Elphaba was left alone to plot and plan for the exciting adventure that awaited her, her daughter, and her daughter's best friend.

Half an hour, the family (and friend) was driving through the vast and crowded streets of New York City. Both of the Wicked fans were almost jumping out of their skin with excitement. Neither of them had seen the show in person. They both had listened to all of the songs countless times and read and wrote plenty of fanfiction, but they had not seen the show in person. "Are you as excitified as I am?" Kate asked Annabelle."

"You know it!" she replied. "I can't believe that I'm Elphaba's daughter!" Annabelle added in a whisper.

"I know, I can't believe I'm BEST FRIENDS with Elphaba's daughter." Kate said a little too loudly.

Thankfully, both of Annabelle's 'parents' were so busy navigating that they barely even noticed. "Hey, what's going on back there?" asked Annabelle's mom cheerfully.

"Oh, we're just really excited!" Kate said to cover her mistake.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that while we're near them." Annabelle suggested feeling a little mad at Kate for being so loud.

"You're right." Kate replied a bit shamefully.

After many minutes had passed, they were getting close to the theater. "Hey!" said Kate "I just realized that were going to see Lindsay Mendez as Elphaba, tonight's her first night back!"

"Oh my Oz, really?" asked Annabelle.

"Yes!" Kate replied. "We HAVE to get her autograph!"

"Yes, but you know that Elphaba comes first, if we don't have time, we don't have time."

Kate sighed. "I guess so."

"Ahh! My hand!" Annabelle shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate.

"It feels all tingly, like there's something inside that can't come out!"

"Maybe it's you're magic." Kate said very quietly being more careful not to be so loud this time.

Annabelle was silent for a few moments "I think you're right…"

 **I promise I'll update this (and maybe something else) tomorrow. Just a pleasant reminder to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The family parked at a parking garage and got out of the car. Because the traffic wasn't bad, they had gotten there a little less than an hour before the show was scheduled to start. They climbed out of the car. "Hey," Annabelle whispered to Kate, "we need to talk, let's make up an excuse to go out on our own."

"Yes, let's." Kate agreed.

"Mom, dad, Kate and I would like to go shopping at this store called 'Broadway memories,' it's just down the street from the Gershwin theater." Annabelle said.

"Your father and I were hoping to go get a bite to eat, but I suppose you two can go shopping as long as you stay together and meet us in front of the theater at least 10 minutes before the show starts." Annabelle's mom replied.

"OK, we will be safe!" Annabelle said.

And she and Kate were off. They actually were going to shop, but the reason that they had wanted to get away was to be able to talk freely about the mission with Elphaba, and such.

As the two friends walked doe the sidewalk, Annabelle said, "I think that my magic is coming in, and I don't know quite what to do. My hand feels like it's going to explode! I REALLY wish I could talk to Elphaba about this, she's the only one who could help."

Kate reached for Annabelle's hand. "Wow, I can feel the energy! That's so cool!"

"Are you out of your mind? It isn't so 'cool' when your hand feels like it's swelling up like a balloon! I need to talk to Elphaba; she'd know what to do."

Annabelle started pacing the sidewalk a little bit. "Anna," Kate grabbed her friend's hand again, this time for comfort. "It's going to be ok; we can talk to Elphie after the show. You'll survive. Now stop pacing the sidewalks of New York City, I really don't even know how you manage to do that with al of the people."

Annabelle smiled. "You're right."

They walked in silence until reaching the Broadway Memories store. "Ooh! We can get 'Wicked' shirts for half the money here!" Kate exclaimed. While she shopped around, Annabelle just rubbed her hands together worrying.

"We should get matching 'defy gravity' shirts!" Kate said holding up two. Annabelle forced a smile. "Yeah!" she said

"Hey, I just remembered, we really came here to talk about… you know." Kate said feeling a little uncertain if this was any better with all of the people around.

"We can, they aren't paying any attention to us." Annabelle pointed out.

"I can't believe we're going to Oz!" Kate exclaimed.

"Me either… OH! Kate, I've got an idea. Maybe I can transfer some of the energy to you, that way I can enjoy the show without my hands bothering me!"

"Brilliant!" Kate replied. "I don't know if it'll work, but let's give it a try!" Annabelle and Kate joined hands, and Annabelle focused on her energy flowing into Kate's hands from her own. After about five seconds, she had transferred enough so that her hands no longer felt like swelling balloons.

"Whoa, that was really weird!" Kate said. Then, she had a sudden burst of spastic craziness. "Now, I feel like the Queen of the world! I can do anything!" she put her hands in the air and then suddenly, a glass on the cashier's desk shattered.

"Oops…"

"Kate, you need to be really careful! Look, your hands are glowing purple! Maybe we should get you outside."

"But I wanted to buy the shirts!" Kate complained.

Annabelle sighed. "We can buy them later, but now, we need to get you out of here where you can't cause any more trouble!"

Annabelle grabbed Kate's hand and practically dragged her out of the store. "Why is my magic so uncontrollable, but yours is fine?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's because I transferred the energy to you, it didn't come from you, and so you didn't absorb it. I can't get mine to come out into the open… it makes no sense! We are going to have to ask Elphaba later, but for now, try and do something with that magic that won't cause too much damage. I don't want you to get so excited that the theater collapses or something later."

"I don't think I'm going to collapse the theater!" Kate said.

Annabelle sighed loudly, and face-palmed. "It was just an example." She said.

Kate lifted her hands and focused on something calm. What happened however was in no way calm. The wind blew really hard for a few seconds, and then it stopped causing everyone for a couple of blocks around to stop and look around. "Well, my hands aren't tingly anymore" she said.

"Good." Annabelle checked her watch. "Umm… we have five minutes before we need to meet my parents at the theater."

"Oh, no I better buy those shirts then!" Kate started running for the store, but before she could get there, Annabelle grabbed the back of her dress. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry Kate, but we don't have time right now." Annabelle stated pointing to her watch.

"OH, true."

When the girls arrived at the theater, Annabelle's parents were waiting for them.

"Just in time!" her dad said. "We need to get out tickets scanned, and get to our seats!"

If you could ask them, both girls would have said that the show was amazing, however, they were both to busy worrying about the exciting adventure ahead to really pay attention. Soon, act one was over, and it was time for intermission.

"That was great; all of the actors and actresses are so amazing!" Annabelle said.

"I know, especially Lindsay Mendez!" Kate replied.

Annabelle suddenly sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Kate, "Is the line for the bathroom really long or something?"

"No, it's just that it suddenly just hit me that my parents who I've loved and trusted my whole life aren't really my parents."

There was a pause, and then Kate put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder. "Hey, you know they love you too, and they are good people, it's just that it was too dangerous for Elphaba and Fiyero to keep you."

"I know, but still, it's unsettling."

Soon, intermission was over, and act two had some and gone. It was time for the real action to begin. Kate and Annabelle's lives were never going to be the same again. "Girls, we are going to go buy tee shirts, would you like to come with us, or go to the stage door?" Annabelle's 'dad' asked.

Kate and Annabelle smiled at each other, now was their perfect chance… bu they had different ideas. "We are going to come wi- mer ph er…"

Annabelle put her hand over Kate's mouth. "We are going to the stage door." She said quickly.

"Alright, meet us outside the theater later!"

Once they were safely out of earshot, Annabelle said to Kate, "What were you thinking back there? You can really be a ditz sometimes!"

"Well, I am Blonde!" Kate said tossing her hair.

Annabelle just sighed and continued walking eager to get to the stage door and find Elphaba.

Once outside, Kate and Annabelle searched for Elphaba, or anyone like her. After looking for about five minutes, they were starting to panic.

"While we're here, we should get Lindsay's autograph!" Kate suggested.

When Annabelle agreed, they girls made their way to the front of the crowd, and they immediately spotted their favorite Broadway star. "Hey Lindsay! Kate called. "Come sign our programs!" Lindsay Mendez came over to the two fangirls, and winked at them. "Sacapuntas" she said.

 **You guys remember that 'sacapuntas' was Elphie's code for "I'm really Elphaba" right? Just checking. Anyway, you ALL know what I'm going to say buy take it seriously please!** ** _Please review :)_**


End file.
